


In the Company of Flies

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: A wounded Gabriel makes friends with Beelzebub's fly.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	In the Company of Flies

Title: In the Company of Flies  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 713  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: A wounded Gabriel makes friends with Beelzebub's fly.

Gabriel opens his eyes slowly. His head feels like an elephant and a rhino decided to do a tap dance in his brain. His chest and stomach hurt. A glance under the covers reveals he's wrapped in several layers of bandages. He starts to sit up, realizes it makes everything worse, and sinks back down onto the mattress. "Bee?" His voice comes out as a croak, painful to not only his own ears, but also his throat.

He tries to remember what happened the night before. There had been a ridiculous amount of alcohol at the party. Ligur had brought out something he'd brewed himself. Everyone had some and then things very quickly got out of control. Some demon Gabriel didn't recognize began to toss Hellfire around the room, blowing up furniture. One of the fireballs bounced off what was left of a lamp, slammed Gabriel in the chest, flipped him over the back of the couch, and then everything went hazy.

Gabriel makes a fairly unmanly shriek as something large suddenly flies in front of his face. "Gregory?" Normally, the fly on Beelzebub's head is much smaller than what he's seeing right now. Gregory has doubled in size. The fly's wings flutter in irritation as it lands on the bed next to Gabriel. "Did she leave you here to keep me company?" Gabriel is fairly certain the fly is actually guarding him. Beelzebub has meetings and other Hellish business to deal with. He reaches his hand out slowly, stroking his fingers along the hairs on the fly's back. It makes a buzz very similar to a purr.

"I'm going to bring something from the fridge to drink. You want anything?" He knows should feel foolish talking to a fly, but it isn't an ordinary insect. Gabriel's eyebrows shoot up when the fly does a little wiggle. "Well, we'll see what shows up." He snaps his fingers. A water bottle appears on the bed along with might have been a sandwich quite some time ago. Gregory waits until Gabriel is sipping the water before pouncing on the food.

Watching the giant fly eat is enough to put Gabriel off of having any food himself, at least for now. As much as he would love to get out of bed and take a shower, he has no idea what his skin currently looks like. He gently runs his fingers along the bandages, wincing as he touches a more sensitive spot. He'll just wait until Beelzebub returns. He can't do anything about Hellfire injuries anyway, they tend to have adverse reactions of angelic healing.

With a sigh, he snaps his fingers to increase the number of pillows so he can sit up a bit. He fumbles around under the covers until his fingers close on a remote control. Gabriel knows almost nothing about human films and television, but if he concentrates hard enough, the giant television on the other side of the room will show him something he might enjoy. What appears on the screen isn't something he recognizes, but it is a musical of sorts.

By the time the bedroom door opens, revealing a very stressed-out Beelzebub, Gabriel is completely entranced by the story and the music. The music is very catchy and he finds himself tapping his fingers to the beat. He never knew musicals could be so bloody and violent.

She climbs onto the bed next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. I think the bandages need to be changed." His eyes widen as one of the leads dies a very messy death on the screen. "When this finishes, maybe you give me a hand in the shower?"

"Could give you zzzeveral." Beelzebub smirks against Gabriel's throat as he makes a little moan. "Thankzzz for feeding Gregory."

"He was nice company."

The moment the credits roll, Gabriel finds himself in the very large bathroom with Beelzebub. The look she gives him promises a great deal of pleasure to counter any pain he might feel in his wounds. "Going to make you very dirty before getting you clean again, pet."

Beelzebub curls a hand around his wrist and snaps her fingers, removing both of their clothing and Gabriel's bandages.

"I like the sound of that, Bee."

**Author's Note:**

> The film Gabriel watches is [Repo! The Genetic Opera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAj56LYXkK4), which a fantastic horror rock opera. Heavy on the gore, bu the music slaps. Also the only thing I have ever enjoyed seeing Paris Hilton in.


End file.
